Badluck
by Kataokafidy
Summary: Puisi no 3/ For SUGAR-E NARUSAKU DAY #2013/ Baru saja Sakura selesai mengerjakan projek terakhirnya: membuat ramuan cinta dan belum sempat membuat obat penawarnya, seseorang datang mencurinya. Dengan bantuan Naruto, Sakura harus segera mengejar si pencuri biar obatnya tidak jadi masalah. NaruSaku berjuanglah! dan jangan sampai... badluck?


**Membuka malu, sekumpulan awan yang menutup surya,**

**Tak lagi bersembunyi dalam duka yang percuma,**

**Hujan tersingkir menguap tertelan hangat sempurna,**

**Karena silau telah menjanjikan cerita senada merah muda.**

**_._**

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
**

**WARNING : GAJE, Semi Canon.  
**

* * *

Obat (sangat rahasia) ramuan Cinta dari jaman desa daun tersembunyi -1818-

Sakura menutup buku itu, lalu menghela napas. Buku yang benar-benar usang yang baru saja ditemukannya di dalam labnya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang tertera di sana—sekarang menunjukkan jam enam malam berarti sebentar lagi dia harus makan malam. Berhubung di lab ini sekarang sepi, sedikit pikiran terlintas di otaknya. Kembali Sakura membuka buku di sana, dia ingin melihat komposisi apa saja yang bisa dia pergunakan.

.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!"

Gara-gara malam ini Sai tidak mau menemaninya makan ramen Naruto harus mencari Sakura. Malam ini begitu terasa sepi baginya, mungkin karena semua temannya hilang entah pergi misi atau sibuk sendiri.

Para perawat yang ada di sana sedikit risih dengan tingkah Naruto yang dari tadi meneriakki nama Sakura, "dia ada di lab!"

Naruto mengerti, dia langsung berjalan ke lab, dia paham betul letak dimana ruang lab yang sering Sakura gunakan. "Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. "Makan bareng yuuuk!"

Baru saja pekerjaannya sudah selesai—mengapa harus Naruto yang mengganggunya? "memangnya aku mau?"

"Kau tega sekali Sakura-_chan_! Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar itu, kemudian gadis itu membuka sarung tangannya. Di atas meja lab itu, ada sebuah botol kecil berisi air berwarna _pink_, cairan itu baru saja Sakura buat—yang katanya obat ramuan cinta—orang itu akan langsung jatuh hati pada orang yang dilihatnya pertama kali setelah terpercik tetesan itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura hanya iseng membuat ini, mungkin suatu hari dia akan mempraktekan obatnya itu.

CTAR.

"Kyaaaa!"

Dari arah luar tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda keras memecahkan dinding kaca. Seketika gumpalan asap memenuhi ruangan itu, perlu mereka ketahui ada seorang musuh yang berhasil menyelinap.

Naruto terkejut, dalam asap dia memang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, belum lagi ruangan ini sudah terkunci. Sakura hanya berteriak sekali saat ada pecahan tadi, kemungkinan gadis ini pingsan karena kepulan gas. "Sakuraaa!"

"Naruto lewat sini!" Sakura menarik Naruto dalam asap itu naik ke atas langit-langit.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" ujar Naruto saat sudah berada di atap.

"Entahlah!" Sakura langsung melompat dari atap untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi di labnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar, saat semua gas sudah semakin menghilang, semua obat-obat yang berada di sana dicuri seseorang. Termasuk obat ramuan cintanya tadi!

"Wah... gawat!" Sakura langsung kalang kabut melihat itu, kalau saja obat itu tersiram di orang lain—mungkin ada sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi. Masalahnya dia belum mengetahui resep obat penawarnya.

.

Ino hanya iseng keluar rumah saat malam begini, dia hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk menghirup udara. Ino menoleh ke samping, dari ujung jalan rumahnya Ino bisa melihat ada seseorang yang berlari tergesah-gesah ke arahnya. Sebenarnya Ino merasa penasaran dengan orang itu, pakaiannya serba hitam, keringat mengucur di dahinya, jangan-jangan dia adalah penyelinap?

"Ino tangkap dia!" Ino memicingkan matanya karena ada yang berteriak. Dari jauh Naruto melompat-lompati atap ke atap yang lain menuju ke arahnya.

Wusssh! Pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu melompat ke atap saat berada di hadapan Ino—sebelum Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Inooo, kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi? Dia itu pencuri!" omel Sakura.

"Apa?" Ino langsung melompat ke atap menyusul Sakura dan Naruto. sedangkan orang yang berada lumayan jauh di depannya masih berusaha untuk meloloskan diri.

Dengan keringat dingin yang membasahinya, pemuda berbaju hitam itu ia terus berlari, sesaat tidak ada suara yang ribut di belakangnya. Apa orang yang mengejarnya tadi sudah tertinggal jauh? Karena penasaran akhirnya dia menoleh.

Sepi, benar tidak ada orang. Kemana orang yang sudah mengejarnya tadi? Dari balik masker hitamnnya dia tersenyum—mungkin merasa berhasil meloloskan diri. Sedikit lagi dia akan sampai ke gerbang Konoha dan benar-benar berhasil dalam misinya: mencuri semua obat-obatan di Konoha. Keadaan masih terasa sepi, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana KAU?" lelaki pencuri itu sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sakura melompat di hadapannya—dengan sebuah tinjuannya. Untungnya untuk si pencuri dia masih bisa menghindari dari tinjuan yang menghancurkan atap orang tersebut.

Yang punya rumah, mendengar atapnya roboh di hantam Sakura keluar rumah dengan panik. "Maafkan Sakura, Paman dan Bibi." Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk mewakili Sakura.

Pemuda itu melemparkan kunainya ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Kembali Sakura mendekatinya dengan sebuah kepalan di tangannya. "Kembalikan ramuanku!"

"Sakura, AWAS!"

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan pedangnya membuat Sakura mengelak mundur dan sayangnya dia harus tergelincir. "UAAA~" gadis _pink_ itu jatuh dari atap. Melihat itu Naruto langsung mengeluarkan _bunshin-bunshin-_nya.

Satu _bunshin_ yang maju memang terkena tusukan pedang, tapi masih ada _bunshin_ lain yang menyerang dari belakang dan mengunci gerakkannya.

'Duak!' satu pukulan dari Ino di hidungnya ternyata mampu untuk membuat pemuda itu pingsan. Pedang dan tas yang dipegang si pencuri itu jatuh ke bawah menggelinding dari atap yang miring ini.

"Aduuh, itu tadi bahaya sekali," kalau saja Sakura sadar di atasnya ada sebuah tas yang terbuka menggelinding—sehingga salah satu isinya ada yang tersiram di kepalanya. Sakura merasakan ada air yang membasahi rambut _pink_-nya.

Oh... ternyata botol ramuan Sakura tadi pecah saat tas terjatuh dan airnya menetes tepat di kepalanya.

.

"Ino, tolong urus penjahat ini, aku akan melihat Sakura."

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

Naruto turun ke bawah dan menghampiri Sakura, padahal Sakura hanya jatuh dari atap tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum berdiri juga. "Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto memegang punggung Sakura, kepalanya tertunduk dan rambutnya sedikit basah. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Detik berikutnya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto. Ternyata obat resep itu memang ampuh, itu bukan resep yang dibuat-buat oleh orang yang kurang kerjaan rupanya. Tanpa kendali Sakura benar-benar merasa senang saat melihat Naruto yang berada di dekatnya.

"NARUTO, AKU CINTA KAMU!" teriakkan Sakura menggelegar sampai ke atas langit malam itu. Dengan erat Sakura memeluk leher Naruto.

Entahlah, bagaimana jadinya nanti. Yang jelas obat penawarnya belum dibuat Sakura. Oh... my _badluck_?

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**.**

**.**


End file.
